Letters from Bella
by theWebsWeWeave
Summary: Bella and Edward are meant to be together and everyone except for them knows it. Will they finally figure it out or will they never be together? Follow them through the missed chances and heartbreaks to see if they finally get it right. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is about Bella and Edward from when they were little kids until they were adults. It is written only in letters and e-mails. I hope you like the story. I own none of the characters. Please read and then tell me what you think about the story. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Jessica, and Matt will also be a part of the story. It is not just about Edward and Bella although they are the main characters. And they are all human.**

To Edward,  
You are invited to my 8th birthday party on Saturday May 5th. My mom says you can come at 2 o'clock and you can leave at 5 o'clock. You have to come cause you are my best friend and I say so.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
I will come to your birthday party, I guess. Since I am your best friend I guess I have to be there but I don't want to cause you are a girl and girls are yucky.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
Then don't come. I do not care. You are a smelly boy and I don't want you there anyway so you aren't invited anymore. Now you can't come and if you do I will make you leave my party.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
Fine I won't come. I never wanted to anyway.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
I guess you could come if you really wanted to. Just don't be late cause its gonna be the best party you have ever been too.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
I guess I will be there but not because I want to be only cause you are making me.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
Okay.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
That party was not fun. I don't know why you thought it would be. You are just a dumb girl and only boys have good parties. And you are not invited to mine so you will never know how much fun boy parties are.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
I do not want to come to your party anyway. And it was a fun party you just didn't think so. But I don't care what you think. Have fun at your stupid boy party.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
I will have fun at my stupid boy party but I didn't have fun at your stupid girl party. I don't want to talk to you anymore. We are not best friends anymore. Goodbye.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
I never wanted to be best friends anyway. Goodbye.  
From Bella

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,  
I have noticed that Edward has not been over to our house for a while and I was just wondering if you happened to know why. I know they are best friends and it worries me that Bella is no longer talking to him. She seems very sad these days and I just want her to be happy and I know that she was when she and Edward were best friends sp if you have any idea what is going on between the two of them, could you please let me know?.  
From Mrs. Swan

Dear Mrs. Swan,  
I have also realized this. It worries us as well. Edward has not mentioned anything to us about the problem but I think it may be because she is a girl. Boys at this age are very self-conscious about what their friends think about them and all the boys do not like girls at this point. I think that Edward is just worried about what the other boys would say if they knew his best friend was a girl. I'm sure that they will soon get over this silly fight and move on.  
From Mr. and Mrs. Cullen

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,  
I am sure you are right about that. They do seem to rely very much on what other children think of them at this age. I am sure it is only temporary. Thank you for your concern.  
From Mrs. Swan

To Emmett,  
You are already 12. Why does Bella want me to invite her to my birthday party? She's a girl so why would she want to come?  
From Your Little Brother Edward

To Edward,  
It's because she's your best friend and one day you are going to want her around. One day you are going to love having girls around and it will be all you think about. Trust me. It'll happen soon.  
From Your Big Brother Emmett

To Emmett,  
Ewww. I will never love girls. They are gross and you are crazy.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
Whatever little brother. You just wait.  
From Emmett


	2. Chapter 2

To Bella,  
Sorry I didn't invite you to my birthday party. It wasn't very fun anyway. Emmett said I was stupid for not inviting you. Maybe he was right.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
I will never forget that you didn't invite me but I guess I am okay with it now. Your still my best friend.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
Yay! I bet we will always be best friends forever and ever.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
I bet you are right. We will always be friends no matter what.  
From Bella

To Rosalie,  
Hi, Rosie! I was just wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend cause I think you are really pretty.  
From Emmett

To Emmett,  
Of course I would love to be your girlfriend Emmett.  
From Rosalie

To Rosalie,  
That's good. I am glad that you want to be my girlfriend. I'll meet you after math class to walk you home from school.  
To Emmett

To Emmett,  
That sounds great. See you then.  
From Rosalie

To Emmett,  
I heard you were _dating _a girl named Rosalie. Ewww, why would you want to date a girl? My best friend is a girl but I don't ever want to have to kiss her. Isn't that what you do when you are dating someone?  
From Edward

To Edward,  
Yes, it is true. I am dating Rose cause she is so pretty. And she is nice too. One day you will understand, just not yet. And yes boyfriends do kiss their girlfriends when they are dating. One day you will understand it and you will enjoy it very much.  
From Emmett

To Bella,  
Emmett has a girlfriend. Ewww. Can you believe that? Why would he want a girlfriend? They have to kiss. Why would anyone want to kiss someone else?  
From Edward

To Edward,  
You know what Edward? You are not being very nice. I don't think it would be that bad, kissing someone. We are 9 years old now. I think it is time that you get over not liking girls. I am a girl and I do not like it.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
You might be right Bella. Maybe kissing would not be too bad. We should try it. Come over to my house after school and we can figure try to find out all about kissing.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
Okay.  
From Bella

To Alice,  
Since you are Edward's sister and my friend I want to tell you this. I am going to kiss your brother today. I will see you at your house.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
Ewww Bella. Why would you want to kiss Edward? That is so gross. The only boy I want to kiss is that Jasper boy. But I can't talk to him so I don't think that will happen. He is just so cute. He is the only boy I will ever like. I'm going to marry him one day just like you are going to marry Edward.  
From Alice

To Alice,  
I will never marry Edward. We are only kissing cause I am tired of him being so mean about not liking girls. I am a girl and you are a girl and we think we are cooler than him and Emmett and Jasper put together. And you could talk to Jasper if you wanted to. All you have to do is try.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
He is mean to girls so I guess its okay if you kiss him. And I will never talk to Jasper I just like to stare at him.  
From Alice

To Alice,  
Good cause we are kissing. And you can't just stare at him. Try to talk to him.  
From Bella

To Mom,  
I am going over to Edwards after school but his mom is going to drop me off back home after we finish playing. Love you mom.  
From Bella

To Alice,  
Oh my goodness. I kissed your brother and it was the most grossest thing I have ever done. He spit all over my face and it was all wet and slobbery. I am never kissing anyone ever again. Ewwww. You should not want to kiss Jasper either.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
That was because it was the first time it had ever happened. It takes practice or that's what Emmett's girlfriend Rose told me. But I do not want to kiss anyone for a long time anyway.  
From Alice

To Edward,  
I do not think we should kiss anymore. You are still my best friend but we should not kiss ever again. It is not very fun. Alice told me that it took practice to make it fun but I do not want to try it again. Maybe when we are older.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
Okay Bella. I agree with you. It was not fun. I do not want to kiss you anymore either. I did not think it was very good and I do not want to practice anymore either. When we get older I am sure it will be better but not right now. We are only 9.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
You are probably right about it being better when we get older. We are pretty young. I am kin of happy that you were my first kiss anyway. Now I do not have to worry about it happening later with someone gross. At least it happened with my best friend.  
From Bella

To Bella,  
Me too.  
From Edward


	3. Chapter 3

To Edward,

I had fun at your house today. You should spend the night tonight, so we can stay up late and tell ghost stories. Ask your mom.

From Bella

To Bella,

I asked her and she said it was fine, but that it would probably be the last time that I could spend the night. She said we were to getting to old to have sleepovers. We are almost ten.

From Edward

To Edward,

That's not fair. We should be able to have sleepovers forever. It's not like we are ever going to kiss again. That was gross. They should not worry.

From Bella

To Bella,

I know it was gross. That is just what my mom told me. I will see you at your house tonight. Bye.

From Edward

To Edward,

Last night was really fun, but you told a real scary story and I could not sleep. I did not like that story and I do not think we should tell scary stories anymore.

From Bella

**2 years later

To Edward,

I cannot believe you have a girlfriend and you ditched me for her. What happened to best friends? I can't believe you like her either. She is not even nice. She threw a pecan at my head today. You're not the same boy you used to be.

From Bella

To Edward,

It has been 1 whole week and you have not written back to me. I just thought that I would tell you that I have a boyfriend now too. His name is Jacob and he is an Indian. His dad is friends with my dad. I like him much better than I ever liked you anyways. I do not think that we are friends anymore. Have fun with Jessica and I'll have fun with Jacob.

From Bella

To Edward,

It has been another week and you are not writing back. I think it has something to do with Jessica and I do not like you anymore. We are definitely not friends anymore. Goodbye.

From Bella

To Alice,

Alice, your brother will not talk to me anymore. He hasn't talked to me in two whole weeks and I do not know why. I do not like Jessica. I think that she is just really mean. Edward should not like her. So how are things with Jasper?

From Bella

To Bella,

Edward is always with Jessica. I do not like her either. She is mean to me and she is mean to Edward. Rosalie is always here with Emmett and she does not like Jessica either. I miss having you here all the time. I want you to come back. And Jasper and I are best friends. That is enough for me right now. He is so sweet and nice and I really like him. I don't think he likes me like that though, so for now we are just friends. I miss you.

From Alice

To Alice,

I miss you too, but I am happy to hear about you and Jasper. I am sure he likes you. Just give it some time.

From Bella

To Bella,

Jessica and I broke up. She would not let me talk to you and I got tired of it. That is why I did not write you back. She told me that I couldn't. She does not like you very much. I miss having you around here. Can we go back to being best friends?

From Edward

To Bella,

Now you're ignoring me. You should not be. I apologized. Is it because of that boy Jacob? Because if it is, then I do not like him. I want my best friend back. Please?

From Edward

To Edward,

I did not write you back because I did not want to. It is not because of Jacob. Jacob and I are not dating anymore. He is my new best friend. He will not ditch me for some girl, like you did.

From Bella

To Bella,

I miss you. You can't replace me as your best friend. That's not nice. We're supposed to be best friends. Not you and Jacob. It doesn't work like that. You're my best friend and I am yours. I'm sorry that I ditched you for Jessica. I will never do it again. I just want to be best friends again.

From Edward

To Edward,

We can be friends again, but I don't know about best friends. I do not trust you enough right now. Maybe eventually we will be best friends again. I will see you at school tomorrow.

From Bella

To Emmett,

I think I screwed up Emmett. Bella won't be my best friend anymore. You're my older brother. What do I do?

From Edward

To Edward,

I read the letter to your brother and here's what you should do. You need to win Bella back. You need to be really nice to her and help her carry around her books and walk with her to class. She'll take you back eventually. You just have to wait. Good luck.

From Rosalie


	4. Chapter 4

To Bella,  
Meet me in the town square tomorrow at 8 AM. This is going to be the best sixteenth birthday party a girl could ever have. I promise.  
From Edward

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Swan,  
We regret to inform you that your daughter is in the custody of the county jail. She was picked up for underage drinking and possession of a fake idea. Please come and pick her up.  
Sincerely,  
The County Jail

To Edward,  
I'm not allowed out of the house. Hell, I'm not even allowed out of my room. I am in so much trouble and I completely blame you. You should never have taken me out drinking. I'll admit it was fun for about the first half hour, but after the 8th tequila shot, things got a little fuzzy. I don't even completely remember what happened. Tell me if I did anything to completely embarrass myself. And if I did I sincerely apologize.  
From The Jailbird Bella

To Bella,  
I couldn't even properly give this note to you. I had to send it through Alice. She thinks I am incredibly stupid for ever thinking any of this up, but Emmett thinks it was like the greatest idea I ever had. I suppose if Emmett approved of the idea that should have informed of how terrible an idea it was. I have to work in my dad's office now. It's part of my punishment. It's so boring, but not completely terrible. There's this girl that works there, Cali. She is the hottest girl I have ever seen and she has legs to like here. She is the only good part of this job. I could stare at her for hours. Sorry I got you into trouble, but it can't all be bad.  
From Your Corrupter Edward

To Edward,  
You can't possibly mean slutty Cali. She's the biggest skank in the whole school. I cannot believe you would be interested her. And it is all bad. I promise you that.  
From The So Not Jealous Bella

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,  
I am the requesting a meeting between you and the parents of Bella Swan as well, to discuss their recent behavior. Please let me know what time would be good for you.  
Sincerely,  
Principal Turner

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Swan,  
I am the requesting a meeting between you and the parents of Edward Cullen as well, to discuss their recent behavior. Please let me know what time would be good for you.  
Sincerely,  
Principal Turner

To Bella,  
Suspended! Can you believe it? I didn't think that would happen. This is a terrible turn of events. Although, I do get to spend more time at the office with Cali now. I am going to marry her one day, I swear to you. You just wait and see. And as for anything happening that could have embarrassed you the day of your birthday binge, you did do the Macarena on the bar, but I don't think there's anything else you need to know about.  
From The Kinda Happy Edward

To Edward,  
The Macarena! That's so embarrassing. I don't think I'll ever live it down. I'm kind of okay with being suspended from school. I get a whole week to lie in bed and nurse this god-awful hangover. And you are never going to marry Cali. She sleeps around with everybody and as far as I know, you're still virgin boy. I don't see that particular part of you changing anytime soon. But have fun dreaming.  
From Your Best Friend Bella

To Bella,  
I know you're jealous because Cali and I are going to be together, but don't worry, I'll still have plenty of time for you as well. You'll always be my little button-nose. Don't worry about her taking that title.  
From The No Longer Virgin Boy

To Edward,  
What do you mean "No Longer Virgin Boy?" You can't possibly mean that you and Cali did it, can you? There's just no way that I can accept that fact. I can't. You are my best friend and I just don't think it's possible that she would do "it" with you. I just don't think so.  
From The Disbelieving Bella

To Edward,  
Way to go, Little Bro! I read your latest letter to Bella, and I am just so proud of you. You finally earned your manhood. You're growing up. It kinda makes me tear up a little. Keep up the good work, Little Bro!  
Love Your Big Bro Emmett

To Bella,  
It is true. Sorry I couldn't come by yesterday. Cali and I had other plans. I'll talk to you later.  
From Edward

To Edward,  
I though best friends meant something to people, but apparently it means nothing to you. I have not seen or hung out with you in almost a month and the best you can do is the occasional like ten word phone call. Well I refuse to be ignored any longer. It has always been me and you and we didn't need anyone else, but now you seem to only need Cali, and where does that leave me? It leaves me completely alone. Maybe best friends doesn't mean what I thought it did and I would understand what you were doing if I had someone in my life like you have Cali, but I don't.  
I'm just kind of lonely. I don't want to be a drag, but I have to admit that I'm a little jealous of all the time you're spending with her. You cancelled your seventeenth birthday party with me, just so you could go to some fancy restaurant that Cali's parents were paying for. Well I'm done with that crap. I refuse to be left out any longer.  
From The One Who used to be Your Best Friend but Doesn't Want to be Anymore, Bella

To Bella,  
Are you okay button-nose? I've never heard you rant like that. I haven't been meaning to ditch you, it's just Cali likes me to spend a lot of time with her. I promise I'll make more time for you. I don't want you to be mad at me. I do miss spending time with you. How about this weekend? One of our world-famous movie nights? How does that sound? Please don't be mad at me.  
From Your Still Best Friend, Edward

To Edward,  
Fine. Be at my house at 7. Oh, and don't call me button-nose, bird-brain.  
From Bella


	5. Chapter 5

To Edward,  
I can't believe this is happening. I just can't believe it. All our lives we've been together, and now I have to move freaking like across the country. I don't want to go to Florida. This is so stupid. Call me, ASAP. We have to figure out how to get me out of this.  
From Moving Bella

To Bella,  
No! This cannot be happening. You can't leave. I refuse to allow it. You can come live with me and together we will be best friends forever. Don't give up yet. I'd miss you if you were gone. There has to be a simple solution, we just haven't discovered what it is yet.  
From The One Who Refuses to Believe that you're Moving, Edward

To Edward,  
There's nothing we can do. I'm leaving in a week and I'm probably never coming back. This is the worst thing that could have happened. We'll probably never see each other again and our friendship is going to be over. I can't stand this. It's going to be terrible. We have to write to each other every day and we have to make sure that we stay in touch. I'm going to miss you so much.  
From Sad Bella

To Bella,  
I desperately wish that there was something I could do, but alas there is not. I am so sorry that you have to move away. I am going to miss you to no end. We will always be best friends; don't you ever forget that. We'll write all the time and phone and everything will turn out okay. You will be fine and so will I. We'll make it through this, I promise. Our friendship can withstand any trouble thrown at it. Trust me on that one.  
From The Optimist Edward

To Edward,  
Well I'm glad you're optimistic, but I just got moved in today and I already hat it here. It's hot and humid and everybody dressed like they're going to the beach, no matter where they're at. They all think that they are so cool and I can't stand it. I don't want to be here and I don't like it. I just want to come back home. You wouldn't believe the girls in my class. They all look at me like I'm some sort of leper because I don't have blond hair or tan skin. They all look like Malibu Barbies only they're on the opposite coast. And they're all so nasty. They treat me like I'm dirt and I can't imagine why. What did I ever do to them? Nothing, that's what. And the guys are all tan and wear swim trunks no matter where they go and they think that they are God's gift to women, but let me tell you. They're not. They're all jerks and sure some of them look good, but their attitude ruins every bit of attraction I could ever have towards them.

I miss you Edward and I just want to come back home. This place is not fun, not fun at all.  
From Still Sad Bella

To Bella,  
I am sure that you will survive. I promise. I'm sorry that you're sad right now, but I think that it will get better, just have faith. I know I sound like a fortune cookie right now, and you're probably mocking me in your head, but please trust me. Things will get better. I'm sure that you will make friends and maybe you'll even meet someone and you can have with them what I have with Cali. I miss you already and it hasn't even been a week since you left. I hope that you make friends and that you visit soon. Maybe I'll come up there to visit you. I just want you to be happy and I believe that you can be happy anywhere that you go. Keep your chin up, and things will get better, I promise.  
From Still Optimistic Edward

To Edward,  
You just need to shut up, I think. You don't know what it's like down here. They are mean. And I'm glad you and Cali are happy together, but can you quit rubbing it in. I don't appreciate it. Tell your parents I miss them and that if they want me to come back and move in, I'd be completely willing to do that.  
From The Kinda Angry Bella

To Alice,  
Will you tell your brother to shut his trap? He can spew inspirational crap from his mouth all he wants but it is not going to make thinks any better for me right now. I don't want to hear it. I miss you Alice. I miss you a lot. How are things with Jasper? I bet you two are really happy right now. Tell everyone except Edward that I miss them.  
From the Annoyed Bella

Bells!  
Don't be so hard on Edward. He's really a nice kid, he's just so caught up in Cali right now, that it's hard to focus on anything else. I understand that though. When I first met Rose, I couldn't think of anything except how hot she was. And now we've never been happier. Anyway, Edward is at an age right now, where he's focused on girls, not that I'm saying you're not a girl. You're just not the girl he's focused on. I probably made that sound really bad, but all I'm trying to say is that it's not entirely his fault. Anyways, I miss you Bells. Come back soon.  
From Emmett

To Bella,  
Edward's sorry and he didn't mean anything by what he said. He's just not very tactful. He has a good heart though. And Jasper and I are doing so great. He's just so sweet and his eyes, I could stare at them for hours, and his lips are just so soft. I just love him so much. And he's so gentle and sweet and caring and sorry I'm going on and on about us. How are you doing?  
From Alice in Love

To Bella,  
I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings by talking about Cali so much. And I do care and I miss you a ton. I want you to come back, but my parents said you couldn't live with us. They miss you and love you too, but don't think it's appropriate for a girl to be living with me, but I do wish you could. And not to spew more inspirational crap, as you so eloquently put it, but you will be okay. Just keep looking toward the future.  
From A Very Sorry Edward

To Emmett,  
I miss you too and I'm happy for you and Rose. If you want to let me come live in your dorm room, then you're welcome to have me. Until then, try to keep Edward from turning into a jerk.  
Thanks, Bella

To Alice,  
I'm really happy for you and Jasper. I may have made it sound really terrible, but there is one guy who's really sweet and funny. His name is Matt and I don't know, but maybe it'll go somewhere. I'll keep you posted.  
From the Getting Cheerful Bella

To Edward,  
I forgive you, but I'm not happy about it.  
From the Very Forgiving Bella


End file.
